Rarity
by miko deathblade
Summary: this is just an idea i had 4 a story, plz review and tell me if i should do it, thx


Rarity  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
OK, here I go, nothing in this story belongs 2 me L ya sad I know.  
  
  
  
OK, this story just came 2 me out of the blue, and I don't really know where it would go, this is just a little preview and if I get some successful reviews I'll begin it. So ya, I know some things will be inaccurate but I'm just doing it 2 fit my story, if u don't like some aspects of it let me know and I'll try 2 work your suggestions in (oh god, what am I getting myself into!).  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Selphie Tilmitt  
Age: 18  
Princess of Trabia (ya, I know). Since her father is on his deathbed she has taken over the responsibilities of the countries leader.  
  
Cid Tilmitt  
Age: 67  
King of Trabia on his deathbed, approves of his daughters actions as countries leader.  
  
Edea Tilmitt  
Age: 46 (when died)  
Selphies dead mother whom she misses very much.  
  
General Caraway  
Age: 58  
General of the Galbadian army. Requested by Trabia to assist in stratagizing combat and the present war.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
Age: 19  
Daughter of General Caraway. Living in Trabia Palace with her cousin Zell as her father assists the Trabians. Befriends Selphie.  
  
Zell Dincht  
Age:19  
Cousin of Rinoa Heartilly and nephew of General Caraway with whom he is staying in the Trabia Palace. Falls in love with Selphie. He is taken under his uncle's wing and prepared for war.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
Age: 17  
Commander of Trabian army and adoptive sister of Selphie.  
  
Laguna Loire  
Age: 49  
King of Esthar and allies with Trabia.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
Age: 18  
Prince of esthar.  
  
Fujin and Raijin Demonio  
Age: 18  
Soldiers in the Esthar army.  
  
Seifer Almasy  
Age: 19  
Childhood friend and confidant of Squall Leonhart. Resides in Estahr Palace.  
  
Irvine Kinneas  
Age: 19  
Drifter who is haunted by his past and inlists in the Esthar army. Befriends Fujin and Raijin.  
  
Kiros Seagill  
Age:33  
General of Esthar army. Good friend of Laguna.  
  
Ward Zabac  
Age:35  
Friend and Political advisor of Laguna.  
  
Ellone Leonhart  
Age:25  
Squalls sister who is a child psychologist in Esthar.  
Story:  
  
War has erupted between Trabia and Delling. Trabias beloved King Cid is on his deathbed and therefore cannot lead his country and has passed his duties to the next in line for the crown, his daughter, Princess Selphie. People of Trabia were weary of the change of monarchs but were reassured when they discovered that Selphie had inherited her father's diplomatic nature and genuine care for the well being of Trabia.  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was adopted by King Cid when she was twelve and adores her father and sister. She is General of the Trabian army, not due to her family connections but due to her raw talent on and off of the battlefield.  
  
  
Due to Trabias small size and relative inexperience in the art of war a specialist of war was requested from Galbadia for assistance in strategy. General Caraway, a master in war is sent to live in Trabia Palace to assist the new princess in war. With him he brings his kindhearted daughter, Rinoa and favorite nephew Zell.   
  
  
Rinoa has lived a relatively sheltered life. A life of private tutors and constant personal care, but dispite her spoiled upbringing she is extremely humble and is desperate for a normal life and friends, her only friend being her cousin Zell. She desires experiences, and freedom, so she jumps at any chance to have new experiences, much to her father's dismay.  
  
  
Zell, Rinoas rambunctious cousin has only one goal in life; become like his uncle, General Caraway. His uncle is most pleased at this revelation and takes Zell in as if he were his own son. He has trained Zell in many of the arts of fighting and war. Zell is a master martial arts expert and has special talent with the crossbow, whipping chains and his favorite sword, Excallibur.  
  
  
Esthar is Trabias ally due to the strong friendship between the two kings. Once King Laguna hears word of Trabias situation he immediately dispatches representatives from his army to retrieve information firsthand of assistance that is needed.  
  
  
King Laugnas son, Prince Squall is a disciplined, passionate youth, due to his intense childhood. He was raised to value honor, dignity and has a strong moral and ethical backbone. This characteristic of Squall clashes immensely with that of his childhood best friend Seifer Almasy who's values moral as much as an alcoholic values sobriety, he wishes he had morals, but lacks the discipline to defend them. Dispite this difference in characters Squall and Seifer have been expert friends since the day they could walk.  
  
  
Their fathers met while both were in the army together. Once their fathers were discharged and married the boys were born and became friends. However when Seifer was 15 a tragedy struck, his father, mother and baby brother were in a horrific car accident and Seifer has lived with Squall and his family since then.  
  
  
Irvine Kinneas was raised by an alcoholic father who beat his mother to death right infront of the 5-year-old Irvine. Being Repeatedly abused by his father Irvine ran away at the age of 12 and a large family took in the young Kinneas. The family lived on a ranch just outside of galbadia. The family's youngest daughter, Calixie, who was 12 as well, became Irvines first love. Irvine and Calixie continued their affair in secret. One horrid day when Irvine was 15, during a family reunion of sorts calixie ran to Irvine in tears, claming to have just been rapped by a friend of the families. Irvine, (known to have a temper) took the matter of revenge into his own hands. He stole Calixies fathers gun and shot the accused behind the horse stables. Not two minuets after Irvine had fired the deadly shot another shot could be heard coming from the direction of Calixies room. In her room Irvine found Calixies body, she had committed suicide. Irvine, heartbroken and enraged stole a horse and rode off, never to be heard of by that family again.  
  
  
Fujin and Raijin, brother and sister enrolled in the Estharian army and once Irvine entered as well the three became unseperatable. Fujin, Raijin and Irvine were sent as representatives from the Esthar army to investigate medians of assistance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's kinda the intro w/ some background info thrown in. if I get some good reviews on this I'll begin the series, otherwise I'll trash it. Sorry if I made some of yr fav characters into something u oppose 2. I'm trying 2 improve some of them. I'm gonna make Rinoa more levelheaded and thoughtful (maybe even philosophical) as opposed 2 ditzy. Ummmmm, I thought giving Selphie and more noble role would make her more likable. Quistis will be more 'rough'n'tumble' ya know. Ummm Zell is gonna b trying 2 b more insightful, but I kinda like him the way he is. Squall will b more talkative, much less of this "………." Will b seen. Seifer will b kinda respectful in a way, well maybe not. Laguna is kinda gonna b SMART! Can u wait 4 him 2 say something intelligible? Woo hoo. I thought that the little bit of Irvines past would explain his ways. Like the way he's a supposed "Ladies man" its cause he doesn't wanna get 2 close 2 n e one he afraid of loosing them, he's not the "love 'em, fuck 'em, leave 'em" type 4 no reason. OK well please review, if u had the patience 2 read this far I know its alot 2 ask but PPPPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEE RRRRRRREEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!  
I'll b yr bestest friend and love u 4ever if u do!  
  



End file.
